


Blinded Senses

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Blindfolds, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Undertones, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Sometimes it takes a loss for Mitsuhide to realize what he truly has.





	Blinded Senses

“Tell me where I am.”

Mitsuhide shivered, and with cracked, dry lips, he answered.

“You are everywhere.”

“Tell me where I am.”

“You are always with me.”

This seemed to satisfy his gracious savior for the time being, and the footsteps drew closer. Against his own will, Mitsuhide strained against the ropes keeping him firmly still, he was unable to do much more aside from lifting his head. The blindfold was silken and soft, covering his eyes without the slightest hint of abrasion. That was more painful than anything else that Matsunaga could have done, to give him punishment that felt so wrong he sometimes didn’t know what it was anymore. Was he a traitor for wanting to stay?

“That’s right, Mitsuhide.” Oh thank the gods, the spirits, he didn’t know what he would have done if _that_ had been incorrect as well, and the footsteps stopped, just a hair’s breadth away from him, brushing over his jaw and his skin and he squirmed forwards, wanting nothing more than to fall forwards and to be caught, to be held. Everything would be all right then, wouldn’t it. This was all that he had left.

One spiked finger touched the edge of his lips, pressing, gently at first and then harder. He welcomed it. It was, at the very least, a comforting reassurance that he was exactly where he needed to be. Here he meant something again.

The finger left and in its place, a slow trickle of blood slid down Mitsuhide’s chin, and he was too exhausted, too drained, too desperate to even try and lick it up. Arms around him, from behind, soothing him, untying the silken cords, ungloved _(ungloved)_ hands soothing the slight welts left behind, something he never would have craved for in the past, but now anything would do. It mattered not what it was, as long as it meant that _he_ mattered, at least to one person. Was that not what being human truly meant? Here, his savior had made him human, he had made him permanent, taken him away from the slowly approaching threat of passing time.

“There we are,” Matsunaga whispered, easing them both down onto the ground, and Mitsuhide sank backwards into the comforting warmth and solidity of his chest. It would be so lovely to close his eyes for the first time in what felt like years, to let go of everything. Was _that_ his punishment? Kisses over the length of silk wrapped around his eyes, his head, fingers through his hair, gentle scratches at the base of his neck and that was it. “Hush now, and remember why you are here.”

Mitsuhide did. He breathed out, he relaxed, he let go, part of him squirming in shame at having at last succumbed to the ultimate temptation.

Even if it was just for a little while.


End file.
